


Debauchery

by coenseo



Series: Long Returned Feels [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings, Romance, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coenseo/pseuds/coenseo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“There is a girl and there is a boy.”</i> Four people, three moments, two kisses and one story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debauchery

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I really loved writing this story. And, it's unbeta-ed, but I have tried my best to keep this error free. The sequel is _**Licentious Liaisons**_

There is a girl and there is boy. The girl makes a wrong choice and chooses the wrong corridor and ends up in the wrong corner, all the while being assisted by the boy in all these wrongs. This is the account of all that.

"Have you noticed the way he leers at her?" the girl speaks saucily while looking into the distance as she sits on the window ledge in the nearly empty hallway. The boy notices the sauciness while he fiddles with his camera's strap.

"No, but I sure have seen _you_ leering at someone." he shots back playfully, mistaking himself to be the object of her lascivious attentions.

"As if..." She rolls her eyes and he notices the inexplicably cute lip biting she does when she is a little frustrated at being caught. "Anyway," she continues, this time straight faced and glaring right into the boy's eyes, "I was talking about Malfoy."

"What about him?"

"Don't you see, he practically undresses Hermione with his eyes while they're in the same room."

"Like I do you..." he mutters lowly and slowly.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"That's what I thought," she replies, watching him with her cold, brown eyes. "But anyway back to the point; Draco Malfoy is completed fixated with Hermione Jean Granger."

"How can you say that?" he half asks and half exclaims.

"I just do. Come here. I have a great plan."

She beckons him and then whispers a recipe of sure shot disaster in his ear. Surprisingly, he agrees.

She doesn't suspect even for a single moment that he has agreed to keep her happy and to see a smile light up her face.

**OoO ******

Hermione Granger is a simple girl with a simple fundament: don't seek trouble and it will not seek you. Well, of course it isn't as simple as that, not when it comes down to one Draco Malfoy because wherever he is found, trouble is sure around.

The details are hazy in her mind— she had been on her way to the library and then she had slipped on some sort of too conveniently spilt oil and then he had caught her or had it been the other way around? Anyhow, she doesn't remember how she ended under the charmed mistletoe and that too with Draco Malfoy of all people. She suspects it to be Peeves' handiwork but she isn't sure; it could be Fred and George too.

Her ability to think clearly has flown out of her head. Malfoy's lips are on hers.

He cradles her head with his hands and kisses her softly and then with increasing dominance. He tries to open her mouth with his tongue and when she fights back and doesn't try to yield to his order, he tickles her stomach through her pullover and she laughs in his mouth and his tongue enters.

They battle and their hands roam around freely; exploring beautiful depths they hadn't known about until then.

A simple kiss turns into something deep and fiery and he picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist, all the while kissing him, her sworn enemy senseless. He pushes her against the wall and she moans from the contrasting temperatures the two sides of her body experience. Her back is against the cold stone wall and upfront, a hot and aroused boy is pushing against her.

It is at that this point that she risks to open her eyes—

and sees two highly red, cherry faces peering out from the corner.

"Got you." she whispers and pushes Draco a little away from her and points towards the corner with her eyes.

In a matter of seconds, the mischief makers run for their lives, but it's too late. They have already been spotted by Hermione Granger, witch extranordinaré. The boy knows they can't make it. Oh, why had he agreed to this madness? he thinks as he catches the girl's hand and pulls her into a narrow, dark hallow between the walls as a last resort of escape their chasers' clutches.

The girl is breathing hard from all the running. Her plan has backfired. The aim of the (now) futile exercise had been to somehow get Harry Potter with her under the mistletoe after getting out a little fun out of Draco and Hermione. Her accomplice was good with potions and she knew that his brew would've definitely converted the mistletoe. Alas, even after all these preparations, her dream kiss didn't seem to be happening anytime soon now.

The boy pushes her and himself deeper and deeper in the crevice, in hopes of emerging out unscathed. Sadly, his hopes are hammered into dust.

Hermione and Draco near them; they have found out their hideout. They aren't a part of the brightest students in their year for anything, after all. Draco pulls out the boy and Hermione, the girl, who is as red as her Gryffindor scarf.

"I didn't expect you two to do this..." the elder girl begins. "But since," she adds after a momentous eye contact with her own accomplice, "we didn't die of it, we won't hex you."

And here the girl chuckles. Liars. Both of them, she wonders. Hermione gives her a strange look. On the other hand, the boy can't help but wonder how the two of them are keeping their cool after being caught snogging.

"But," Draco Malfoy speaks, shattering the moment, "you two would sure as hell not go unpunished."

The boy and the girl nervously swallow empty air down their necks and let out a sigh. They're trapped and they know that that there isn't any way out. _Damn it!_

"And since we're so good, we're letting you off lightly." he drawls and then smirks. And before they know what is happening, they have been pulled by lean but nonetheless strong arms and put right under the mistletoe.

"Goodbye lovelies!" the other girl remarks with such sass that the girl and the boy are shocked beyond measure. It is as if they hadn't been talking to Hermione Granger at all. Few mintues with Malfoy and she's gone all Slytherin, the two of them remark inwardly.

And then suddenly, they are all alone. And awkward.

**OoO**

"I wonder," the boy whispers, "if you want to remain here all your life or get it over with?"

They are sitting on the ground, backs facing each other. A prefect had come earlier and she had threatened them with detentions, however on seeing their plight, she had left them...to suffer.

He is drawing circles on the ground with his little finger and she is running her hands through her hair, utterly frustrated. She doesn't answer his question. She is too scared to discuss the fragile subject it contains.

"Looks like you want to remain here after all. But tell me, why did you do it, Ginny?"

She doesn't answer yet again and he refrains from speaking for a while.

"You wanted to kiss Harry, didn't you."

How does he know? She snaps up her head from the ground and turns around, only to end up right in front of his scrutinizing eyes. She had no idea that he had turned around.

"Now you'll ask, how did I know."

"Colin, I...you—" but she is not able to say whatever she had been wanting to say because he puts his finger to her lips, promptly shutting her up.

"Point is, it doesn't matter. Point is, you like Harry. Point is, you'll never like me. Point is, _you were using me_. So it is now only fair that I use you."

"What the hell do you mean by that!" she yells, even though she has a bare idea of what he is trying to imply. She is positively petrified of that implication.

"This" he simply utters and leans down to close the small distance between them, the ghost of his lips dance against hers and then they are gone as suddenly as they had come.

"Goodbye Ginny. I hope you get to kiss Harry one day." he speaks with a stone set upon his heart and a wry smile upon his lips. He knows that he has done the right thing but somehow it doesn't feel right at all.

For a small moment she feels her heart breaking but then quickly represses the feeling.

"We are never speaking of this again." she states coldly. So coldly, that it even makes her shiver.

"Yes, we are never."

He turns to walk away and not once looks behind. If he would have, he would have seen her lightly touching her lips.

The incident lies buried and not-so-forgotten, until ten years later when the girl and the boy have grown into a fine lady and a gentleman respectively and have been invited to the wedding of the people they had brought together — Draco and Hermione.

There is firewhiskey and lantern lights in the sky and some drunken slips on her part and some saves on his and numerous kisses before they finally admit what had happened all those years ago.

But that is an other account.

**-end-**


End file.
